In Laws
by lovinlife123
Summary: It's Christmas and that means a big thing. The In laws. KyoyaOC


**Me: Hello people of this world!**

**Kyoya: Why am I here? You woke me up.**

**Me: *scared* um I... *hides behind Kisa***

**Kisa: Kyoya don't be mean to lovinlife123**

**Me: I don't own Kyoya! but I do own Kisa. *sees Kyoya and Kisa kissing* GET A ROOM! *they walk away* NOT MY ROOM!**

**

* * *

**Kisa lay in her bed, today was Christmas.

Kyoya kissed her on her neck. "Get up." Kisa twisted into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I don't wan ta," she whined into his chest.

Kyoya pulled her up, "Come on dear, we have to go to my parent's house."

Kisa snuggled up against him, "I don't wan ta. I'm sleeping."

He smiled at his wife, "Come on Kis," he kissed her which she made deeper. "Your not asleep."

She groaned and got out of the bed, "You play dirty."

After getting ready and a twenty minute drive they finally arrived at the the main Ootori estate. Kisa shook slightly.

Kyoya squeezed her hand, "Don't worry Kis."

Kisa took a deep breath and let her husband lead her into her parent's house. The house was huge with long rolling lawns covered in a white blanket. The rooms were large and extravagant with large tapestries on the walls. The house was too big, cold, even with the large fire places. The fire crackling in them. There home was much smaller on Kisa request. A three story house with a basement. Only had ten rooms verses the hundred room house his parents lived in. Of course their house was nice but it had a commoners touch, or at least that's what Tamaki said. They found Kyoya's family waiting for them.

"Hello Kyoya," his mother said kindly. Then turned to Kisa, "Kisa," KIsa cringed at the coldness in her voice.

Kisa put on a bright smile, "Hello Rin-sama(1)!"

They all sat down. Fuyumi, Kyoya's brother's wives, and his mother talked animatedly while the men talked business. Kisa sat awkwardly next to Kyoya. Rin turned to Kisa her cold eyes glaring at her. "Kisa how is your family?"

Kisa smiled softly at the mention of her family, "They are good the boys are in there first year of high school and my mother is still working."

Rin's lips went thin. "So your brothers are in high school now? Kyo and Yuki yes? To bad they won't amount to much, worthless, disrespectful children they are."

Everyone stopped talking to look at the two woman in the middle of the room. Kisa smiled coldly, "I'd like it if you didn't talk about my family like that."

"And your father left you that's right, he didn't want to brought down like you have brought down my sweet Kyoya."

"Well Rin-sama you know very well my father died when I was nine. And maybe you need to be brought down from your self given pedestal."

"Rude little thing you are. I don't understand what made my little Kyoya want to marry you."

Kisa got pissed, "It's a little thing called love. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"You fool he doesn't love you!" Kyoya stood up.

"Mother please do not talk like that to my wife." he said steely.

"Kyoya you don't need to pretend you like this girl."

Kyoya looked daggers at his mother. "Mother we are leaving," Kyoya quickly pulled his shocked wife out of his parents' house.

Once in the car he turned to his wife. She looked close to tears, "Kisa you know she didn't mean it."

Kisa hugged her husband, "Yes she did," Kyoya felt his shirt becoming wet, "Tell me you love me," she said muffled into his shirt.

"Of course I love you Kisa. Why would I let something my mother said change that?" Kisa wiped her eyes, "Do you want to go see your mom?" Kisa nodded. Kyoya told the driver to go to the Kaiba house.

They walked up to the door and Yuki opened it. "Kisa? I thought you were going to Kyoya's house?"

They walked in and sat on the couch. Kisa's mother Maria walked out of the kitchen with some coffee. "Kisa sweetie do you want to take a shower?" Kisa nodded and headed to the bathroom.

After Kisa had left Kyoya's phone rang. He looked at the phone. He answered it hesitantly about to press end at a moments notice, "Oh Fuyumi... No... we're at her mother's house... she's been better... you just misses her... there's nothing Merry about it... ok bye." Kyoya put down his phone.

"So what happened?" Kyo asked, "Why is your shirt wet?"

"Kisa and my mother had a little spat."

"About?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Well it started with saying you two were worthless and ended with me not loving her."

"What?" Maria screeched.

"I do love her don't worry," Kyoya went through the incident. Kyo and Yuki looked angry while Maria looked shocked.

Fuyumi's POV

We were waiting for Kyoya and Kisa to come. I liked Kisa, she was sweet and caring towards Kyoya. She was a strong woman and cared deeply for people she loved. She was also bashful and quite and also very loud. Her personality contradicts its self. Mother was saying something about Kisa pulling her little Kyoya down. I don't believe that, she propelled Kyoya to a higher wonderful level. He was no longer the son that tried too hard to please his parents, he finally learned to laugh and smile and it was all because of Kisa. Mother could not see that just because she was not rich. Kisa was a doctor at the most prestigious hospital in Japan. Kisa and Kyoya finally walked into the room, I noticed Kisa cringe slightly when our mother greeted her, but quickly put on a smile to greet our mother back. We all sat down I talked to my older brother's wives and my mother as the men talked. I saw out of the corner out of my eyes to see Kisa sitting next to Kyoya awkwardly. I watched as my mother turned to Kisa and asked about her family. I saw a smile on Kisa lip as she talked about her brothers.

"So your brothers are in high school now? Kyo and Yuki yes? To bad they won't amount to much, worthless, disrespectful children they are." I saw how Kisa smile turned into a frown. Everyone stopped talking as my mother said that.

"I'd like it if you didn't talk about my family like that." Kisa said in a Shadow Queen voice, I guess Kyoya is rubbing off on her.

"And your father left you that's right, he didn't want to brought down like you have brought down my sweet Kyoya." THat was a low blow. My mother knew what happened to her father. I looked at Kyoya, I saw that his knuckles were white and that Father had both of his hands on Kyoya's shoulders to keep him in his seat.

"Well Rin-sama you know very well my father died when I was nine. And maybe you need to be brought down from your self given pedestal." Good come back Kisa!

Mother scowled "Rude little thing you are. I don't understand what made my little Kyoya want to marry you."

Kisa's looked down right pissed, "It's a little thing called love. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"You fool he doesn't love you!" Mother yelled. Kisa'a face went white and blank.

Kyoya got up throwing of Father's grasp, "Mother please do not talk like that to my wife." He said steely.

"Kyoya you don't need to pretend you like this girl."

Kyoya looked daggers at mother. "Mother we are leaving," he quickly pulled his shocked wife out of the house.

Mother started to yell about Kisa. After about 15 minutes I said I had to go to the bathroom and went to call Kyoya from the house phone. Kyoya picked up after five rings. "Kyoya?"

"Oh Fuyumi"

"Kyoya are you at home?"

"No"

"Where are you?"

"We're at her mother's home."

"How is she?"

"She's been better"

"Can I talk to her?"

"You just missed her."

"Ok Merry Christmas"

"There's Merry about it."

"That's true, well talk to you later."

"Ok bye," line went dead.

3rdPov

Kisa came back from the shower feeling better.

"Are we still coming to your house for Christmas dinner?" Kyo asked his sister.

Kisa groaned "That's right they are coming over for dinner."

"We can always cancel" Kyoya suggested.

"No" she shook her head, "That would mean she won. Plus I already made dinner." She got up and marched to the door, "Mom you are coming too." She marched out the door and started to walk home.

Kyoya sighed and put down his coffee, "Thank you Maria-sama. I better go remind her we have a car." Kyoya made his way to his wife. "You do realize we have a car?"

Kisa jumped, "Ya but I want to walk. Our house is only a five minute walk from here." so Kyoya and Kisa walked home after Kyoya informed the driver to take the car home.

At 6:30 Kyo Yuki and Maria came over. Kisa laughed and put on some Christmas Carols.

At 7:00 the Ootori's arrived.

"I'm surprised that you still invited us for dinner," Fuyumi told Kisa

"it's Christmas,You know 'tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la fa la la la"

"Deck the halls with bouts of holly fa la la la la fa la la la,"Yuki sang.

"I don't know the rest of the words fa la la la la la la la la" Kyo sang far of pitch.

"I don't think anyone does fa la la la la fa la la la."

" Join the song in Yule tide carol Fa la la la la fa la la la!" Kisa finished. " or at least what I think it is."

The Ootori's besides Kyoya looked. At the Family oddly.

"What was that?" Rin asked rudely.

"A Christmas Carol?" Kyo asked.

Maria smiled, "Dear Rin you need some Christmas spirt."

"Why would I want that?"

"Your a mean one Mr Grinch!" Kyo starting to sing.

"Your heart is full of ice!" Yuki finished

Kisa hit both of them on the head, "Why don't you two shut traps?"

Rin looked very very angry, " I was right about those two insolent boys. Rude disrespectful a disgrace to the name of the family."

Kisa glared, "I thought I told you never to talk that way about my family again. And above that you say it to there faces. In my eyes Rin-sama you are a disgrace to the family name."

Rin looked shocked, "How dare you talk to me in that manner! I am you elder I deserve your respect!"

"You Rin do not deserve my respect because you are my senior! You only get what you give! I may talk to in any manner I wish! You are talking about my family in a rude manner!" Kisa looked down right murderous.

Rin got angry and lifted up her arm to slap her daughter in law.

Kyoya grabbed his mother's hand right before it made contact with his wife's face. "Mother I believe it's time for you to leave." he said coldly.

"But Kyoya!" Rin yelled.

Kyoya's father grabbed his wives wrists "I think it's time to go." and with that Rin was pulled out of the house.

"Well that was interesting," Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

Kisa sweat dropped the Shadow King is the Shadow King after all.

* * *

**Me: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Oh you guys are done with the story... well tell me what you think about it. Kisa is my new OC her profile is on my profile! Thank you! Review! *hears noises from inside* NO DO NOT DO THAT IN MY ROOM!**


End file.
